Por que você me ama?
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: Você saberia responder por que ama alguém?  Bom...James tentou!


Por que você me ama?

Eu acordei cansada. Ontem eu, Sam, Lene e os marotos ficamos até tarde no salão comunal da Grifinoria comemorando a vitória deles sobre a Sonserina.

Depois de um tempo todos subiram, mas fiquei com James no salão para dar os devidos parabéns ao apanhador de um jeito que só eu poderia fazer.

Ficamos um tempo conversando, brincando, nos beijando, coisas normais que namorados fazem.

James olhou para mim de um jeito apaixonado.

-O que foi? –Perguntei.

-Te amo, sabia? –Sorri com isso. Não era a primeira vez que ele me dizia isso, mas sempre ficava feliz em ouvir.

-Também te amo. –Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho. –Mas...

-O que? –Perguntou curioso.

-Por que você me ama?

-Como assim Lily? –Perguntou ele confuso.

-Por que você me ama? –Repeti mais devagar.

-Eu te amo, porque te amo. –Ele respondeu. Não fiquei muito satisfeita com a resposta. Mas não deixei transparecer.

-Ok. –Respondi dando um selinho nele. Ficamos mais um tempo lá até que bocejei e disse:

-Vamos dormir? Estou com sono.

-Ta. –Seguimos até a escada onde nos separamos com um beijo e fomos para nossos quartos.

Me deite pensando na reposta de James sobre me amar. Esperava algo mais, mas tudo bem.

Como disse antes, acordei me virei na cama ficando de lado e olhei para minha mesa de cabeceira para ver as horas.

Só que ao invés do relógio vi um lindo buque de lírios.

Sorri. Só podia ser coisa do James. Vi também que no meio das flores tinha um papel. Ao pegar reconheci a letra de James.

Comecei a ler.

_Lírio._

_Sei que é muito clichê lhe mandar um buque de lírios, mas achei bem adequados a situação. Ontem você me perguntou por que te amo. Sei que não ficou satisfeita com a minha resposta, mas no momento era o que podia responder._

_A resposta a esse questão é demasiadamente complicada. Não podia lhe responder o porquê de te amar com palavras, elas não seriam suficientes. _

_Mas... Eu estou tentando agora escrever um pouco do que sinto. Mesmo assim sei que não será suficiente, pois o verdadeiro amor não pode ser descrito com meras palavras._

_Vamos lá._

_Lily... Você faz com que eu veja tudo de uma maneira mais colorida e otimista, você me traz o estímulo necessário para enfrentar a vida com muita alegria e paixão, você me dá a paz e tranqüilidade que nesses tempos de guerras são quase nulos. Gosto de tudo em você: da sua pele branquinha, da sua voz melodiosa e dos seus cabelos ruivinhos._

_Gosto dos seus olhos verdes luminosos, dos seus modos gentis, mas decididos; desta sua especial intuição que sempre te leva a fazer exatamente aquilo que espero e desejo._

_Você sabe me agradar sem fazer esforço, você sabe me fazer feliz sem exigir nada em troca, embora eu me reconheça capaz de fazer tudo por você. _

_Você é meu amor, você é minha Lily, minha flor, minha ruivinha, minha estressadinha, minha razão de viver._

_Te amo Lily, porque é impossível não te amar._

_Com amor... James_

Sorri. James podia não ser o maior romântico do mundo, mas quando queria, sabia dizer as coisas certas.

Me levantei e fui correndo até o seu quarto. Quando entrei, ele ainda estava dormindo.

Pulei na cama dele e ele acordou assustado.

-Lily?

-Oi. –Sorri.

-Ham... Oi. O que faz aqui? –Perguntou confuso e curioso.

-Vim fazer isso. –E o beijei, no começo ele não retribuiu. Acho que o assustei. Mas logo ele estava me beijando. Nos separamos sem e ar e eu disse:

-Agora sei porque você me ama.

Ele olhou com carinho para mim e disse:

-O que eu escrevi não é nem um centésimo do que eu sinto por você.

Sorri. Estava para beijá-lo novamente quando ouvimos a voz do Sirius.

-Olh,a eu aprecio o amor de você. Mas ta muito cedo para minha mente frágil presenciar um cena dessas. –Falou emburrado sentado na sua cama.

Rimos e beijei meu lindo James novamente ouvindo Sirius fazer som de vômito enquanto saia pela porta.

Olhei para o meu namorado e sorri.

Eu amo amar James Potter.

Fim.

**N/a: Oi gente. Sei vocês estavam provavelmente esperando capitulos das minhas fics, mas eu tava meio bloqueada e ontem de noite comecei a escrever e saiu isso. Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
